gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
National Caribbean Alliance (N.C.A )
The National Caribbean alliance or NCA for short is a new organization that links guilds together to make a powerful alliance to help support and grow the future economy if you want to be part of this alliance then put your guild name under and you Guild masters name. The Alliance will hopefully join many guilds together in order to support and expand it mighty empire. Another thing that is important is organization, to help with this new ranks will be given to anybody in the guilds alliance. NOTE TO GMS IF YOU SEE YOUR GUILDS NAME UP HERE AND YOU DID NOT PUT IT UP YOUR GUILD MEMBERS MAY HAVE IF YOU DONT LIKE THIS LEAVE A MESSAGE Guilds that are in the alliance - (add your own guild here if you want to join.) Anybody and any guild can be in it. ( add your guild if you wish it to be a part of the alliance). Legendary Co. Elites - Captain Leon - GM. Soldiers Of Honour - Admiral Qwas - GM. The PVP Clan - Duchess Of Anemois - GM. The New Brethren Court - Captain Jim Logan - GM - Head of alliance security. Shadow Snatchers - Scabior - GM. DESTINY - Captain O' Bones - GM - Head of growth Vamps and Wolf - Charles Swordeagle: President Spartan Savvy jr - Charles Wildhazzard - GM. TreasureHunter Inc- Richard Goldvane. - Gm - Prime Minister The Trading Co - Matt - GM. Suggestions for the N.C.A These are some ideas so far, if we get people for the jobs then i will add more ranks, let me know your ideas towards this. News The new page to update you on new events and actitivties taking place in the alliance. *when the alliance have 15 or 20 guilds i will change the logo as a new fresh start *Ranks are almost taken up when they are full new ranks will be given and anybody can take what is avaliable just remember to cross out the ranks and leave your name next to it! *Parliament is set up and the leaders can post their views and also give suggestions. *Speak out! dont be afraid about what you say let it out! Wars ( anything about wars going on between guilds ) Anything about wars going on between your guilds please post them here: Ranks and leaders The ranks and leaders are below: Founder of N.C.A - Usman. President of alliance - Charles Swordeagle. Vice President of alliance - Captain John Fatbeard. Prime Minister - Richard Goldvane. Chancellor - William. Head of alliance growth - Captain O' Bones. Head of alliance advertisment - NOBODY YET. Head of alliance security - Captain Jim Logan Head of alliance communications - NOBODY YET. Other ranks will come soon when the others have been filed with somebody. 'Govermental Page ( to do with the President, vice, prime minister and chancellor). ' The Alliance Record We will have records for the number of guilds in our alliance the current record needed is 15 Category:Governments